Hold My Secrets Close
by maiuayame
Summary: Percy Jackson is dead. Or that's what the world thinks anyway but the truth is, he isn't but at the same time he might as well be. It's been centuries since his "death" and now a new threat is threatening the very existence of the gods and the universe themselves. Will Percy help or will he sit back and watch the world end as we know it? M for violence and language.
1. Prologue

**This is another request I'm doing and this is just the beginning prologue but don't fear, I'll update the very first chapter very soon. Oh, and just so everyone knows, no this is not a chaos fic. I kind of made it up if we're being honest but hey…creative license….I think, I mean that's what Timone from lion king said…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. But I'm not saying I'd mind if I did.**

Hold My Secrets Ever So Close**: Prologue **

"We are here today to…remember Percy Jackson, as a brother, a cousin, a son, and above all else a hero," Chiron said in a strained voice. It had to be the second darkest day on Earth, Percy Jackson was dead, and it was the saddest of all days.

Every god, goddess, demigod, and mortal who knew him came to see the burning of the shroud that covered up the young hero. His mother's heart, broken as her husband held her with his own tears held back. The boy's father head hung in despair, he'd cried before anyone could see him. The king of the skies himself had shed tears for his brother's son. Hades who'd searched for the boy in the underworld but they results were fruitless. He was nowhere to be found but obviously dead.

The demigods who never thought it'd be Percy were in shock, Annabeth, his girlfriend could barely look at the shroud through her eyes that were clouded by tears. Thalia, cried and mourned her friend with her Lady, Artemis, who had made Percy his own constellation. The seas were at ease but the sun did not shine and it seemed like the whole world stilled for a day the minute Percy Jackson's death had reached its ears.

Dionysus had even shed tears, though he claimed were nonexistent, for the first son of Poseidon he'd even genuinely liked in hundreds of hundreds of years. Hermes, who found Percy to be a very…interesting person felt a pain almost similar to that of when one of his own children died. Hera herself did not expect to see the demigod died, she just thought she knew that he'd be turned into a god or immortal to get on her nerves for the rest of, forever but that didn't happen. It seemed like each person who swore to hate him cared and those who had always said they'd be backing him one hundred percent were the ones right next to him now.

Everyone mourned his death…everyone that is except Perseus Jackson.

Percy was dead, dead to everyone who knew him but Percy Jackson had a secret, a secret that made him dead long before he'd even started living.

He wasn't a demigod.

He wasn't mortal.

He was something that even the gods themselves feared, something that they tried to keep hidden and forgotten. Years would go by and the demigods that Percy used to know are now immortal, fighting in so many wars wins favor in the eyes of the Olympians.

It would seem like forever and of course as is expected they eventually moved on and though Percy Jackson was never forgotten and no one stopped missing him he began to get pushed to the back of people's minds.

Percy watched this happen, he watched it all happen and never once did he remind them nor did he intervene in their lives.

Not even when his mother passed away did he get involved, he wasn't supposed to so he had to resist the urge to try and make sure she wasn't driving at the same time as someone who was under the influence.

And then there was Paul who he watched mourn his mother and eventually die of a broken heart, that was painful but at least his mother and stepfather would be together again.

He could never die.

He could never rejoin his family.

But then again he is Percy Jackson so if you learn anything from him it is that the word never shouldn't even be in his presence. S

Something is coming, happening, and Percy is going to have to reveal himself and his secret to the ones he called loved ones so long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Perseus Jackson had been watching the world go by for over a thousand years. He watched himself slowly fade from people's thoughts more and more until the only time he was thought of was the anniversary of his "death." He saw what once was his old cabin that he'd shared with his Cyclops brother on occasions become full and bursting at the seams with children of the sea god.

He just watched.

He saw some of his friend's become immortalized and others die by the hands of monsters, they did not deserve such painful deaths but he still did not help, he just watched, just as he was supposed to.

He didn't even flinch to try and save his mother who'd died driving one night down a road when a drunk driver had hit her, and then his step father who was so broken hearted he couldn't even bring tears to his eyes, his step son and then his wife. Percy watched him die of a broken heart.

He even stood still when Annabeth had joined the hunt and lost her life in battle, stabbed from behind, Thalia had cried almost every day for a month before finally letting her world go back to normal to the point she could smile and laugh again.

He even watched the fading of Lady Hestia; he hadn't even let symbol fly back to the world he knew to say goodbye.

He just watched.

[Line Break]

One day while Percy stood watching the world he focused on the hunters, he watched as they hunted down a monster that had trashed their camp. Everything was going normal before something, like a shadow went through one of the hunters and made her go stiff, and then she went as pale as death itself and icy blue lips, her eyes were wide but were not seeing as she fell to the ground.

The hunters looked around in shock, so distraught they just blamed the monster that had trashed their camp for her death killing it on spot, or as much as a monster could be. Percy knew it wasn't that monster and whatever it was that had killed the girl didn't belong.

Percy pivoted from the room he was in and walked down a glass hallway that revealed nothing but stars and the dark shadow of the moon and the face of the Earth.

It gave a small reflection of Percy's image, a black long sleeve turtleneck and black pants with black combat boots. It had a silver belt on it where his sword, riptide hung, now sheaved, it had been hundreds of years since Percy left it in its pen form. His hair fell to his shoulders now and his sea green eyes were now a paler shade of green, not as happy or excited but still unpredictable and with a hint of sadness and the fierce expression a tsunami. He was still the same Percy, his heart and thoughts just changed a bit but that was to be expected, he was a lot older now.

He finally reached a throne room, which unlike the hallway had navy walls and stone floors, with pillars standing at the corners, by the doors. There was a man sitting in a silver throne. He was wearing a long purple jacket that as zipped all the way up with little gold accents and buttons. His hair was dark brown, kind of spiky and fell to his mid-back. He had purple eyes that had dashes of mischief, friendliness, and a bit of mystery.

"Lord Caligrow-"

The man put his hand up, "I am already aware, it seems something has slipped through our guards, follow me?"

Caligrow stood and led Percy down another hallway similar to the one he'd came in from. Caligrow then continued his explanation, "these things are very similar to things on the internet known as moderators, mods for short. Mods are supposed to control certain things but these mods that have come to our world can be known as bad mods, they take out people within without reason, thankfully only a few have made it into our world and we are doing what we can to keep them out. Perseus your mission is to go down to Earth retrieve a few of your friends from when you were a child to help you destroy them, this isn't a one person job," he added his eyes moving to Percy for a second.

"I understand, but my Lord, do I have to tell them _everything_? Like literally everything?"

"No, you don't just simply tell them it is a matter of great importance that they do not know, however I am not done giving you your mission after defeating them here you and your friends must travel to the mods home world and destroy them and anything else that poses a threat and report back to me any and everything that is there, Perseus there is an even greater job I have for you should you and your friends return successful."

"Yes my Lord, when should I take my leave?"

"As soon as possible Perseus."

"Yes, sir, I won't fail, I swear."

Perseus ran out the room nothing but air following behind him as dread sunk into his very soul, he didn't know how he'd manage seeing his friends again and he knew for sure that secrets no matter how deep they were buried were almost impossible to keep from escaping.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting to Earth and finding camp was easy, the difficult part was figuring out how to get through the barrier. Percy knew how to get through, but he didn't want to. What if the whole camp was miraculously standing there and saw him, how could the forgive him? He had to remind himself he was here for a far more important reason than his own personal worries, so with a deep breath he crossed over and of course he recognized everything. The first thing he did was head to find Chiron in the big house, a sense of anticipation befell him and he stopped himself for a moment breathed and did his best to look emotionless, it wasn't what he was but how he wanted to seem.

He walked through the door and knew exactly where to go, he found Dionysus and Chiron on the deck playing pinochle. Dionysus, although his time at camp had been finished years ago decided to stay claiming there was nothing to do back on Olympus, Percy knew it was just because he liked the demigods.

The two immortals stared at Percy, not recognizing him at all.

"Mr. D. Chiron," Percy said, almost reminding them of their names as they snapped out of it.

"Who are…." Realization dawned on Chiron as his eyes widened, "Percy?"

Percy just nodded, Mr. D. and Chiron's expressions expressed disbelief and shock and happiness all at once.

"But how? How can this be? We saw you…you died years ago and surely being a demigod after so long you would be dead of old age…."

Percy looked between the two before answering, "I can't tell you all that, but I can tell you that I'm not just a demigod, I can do other stuff…but I do have something to warn you of."

"What is it?"

"There's something in your world, it it's called a mod, it kills things, both immortal and mortal and in doing so it goes against the fates themselves, I have to defeat them, but I cannot do it alone- I mean I could but it would take too long," Percy said a certain edge creeping into his voice like his twelve year old self returning for brief moment.

Dionysus sighed speaking for the first time, "Fine then, come Peter, I'll take you to Olympus….your daddy'll be happy to see you…I guess," Dionysus drew out, same old same old, Percy waved goodbye to Chiron before following the god.

"I can't believe you're back," Dionysus grumbled, "just when I thought you had gotten out of my hair, and then look, you're back!"

Percy chuckled, "not for long."

"What do you mean not for long," Dionysus questioned as he and Percy walked through the woods, he knew they'd teleport to Olympus but they wanted to talk for a bit, it wasn't something they'd ever voice aloud but they did kind of enjoy each other's company.

"Dionysus, I wasn't on Earth for who knows how long, I'm only coming back to defeat the enemy then I have to leave."

"Leave? Where? Where were you, Perseus?"

"I was….watching…."

"That's not much of an answer, I don't really care, I just want to know…"

"I can't tell you that, sorry."

Dionysus frowned, "fine, come on then," the god said before having disappear and reappear right outside of the elevator to Olympus.

Once they reached Olympus, many of the Olympians were already seated, Hades was now a part of the council and was seated with next to Percy's father with a black throne that had a few symbols and jewels decorating it.

"Fina-"Ares started as they'd been waiting on Dionysus.

"As you can see I was slightly held up," Dionysus gestured to Percy and of course no one knew it was him…except for his father, of course.

"Percy," the sea god said astonished as he stood up already walking towards the boy dressed in all black.

"Hello….father."

**(Line Break)**

There was an explosion of gasps and questions as each Olympian sat forward in shock trying to look at Percy, who to them now almost looked like a stranger. Ares was grinning from ear to ear but quickly concealed it, as did Zeus who was suppressing the urge to stand up and clasp his nephew on the back and throw a full out party for his return.

"Percy…how? How are you alive right now?" Poseidon asked full of both happiness and question, as if he wasn't sure if Percy was really there standing in front of him.

"I can't answer that question, but I do have something to tell you all, a warning really…" Percy then explained to them about the mods and what they do and that they need all of them to help in order to get rid of them.

"That doesn't sound too difficult, so we just destroy them and that's it right."

"Theoretically, yes, a few major things missing but yes."

"Oh look at Jackson using big old fancy words, where in the name of Olympus were you anyway?" Ares demanded.

"I can't tell you that."

Ares jerked his head back, "can't tell? What do you mean you can't tell? I thought you didn't take orders from anyone?"

"I didn't, I was young, reckless, and stupid, I'm older now so I have a little more sense."

The gods looked almost awe stricken, especially Poseidon, this wasn't his son, he thought to himself, his son would never just give up and settle, he'd fight until it was what he wanted.

"Son-"

"It's fine, I might be able to tell you one day, but for now, I can't tell you anything."

The Olympians seeing this would get them nowhere decided to ask something else, starting with Hades.

"I never once saw you in the underworld."

"I wasn't dead," Percy informed.

"Why'd you leave? So many people loved you, why fake your own death?"

"I can't tell you that either…"

"What can you tell us?"

"That I'm not staying, I can't stay here not now, not ever, once the mods are taken care of I will leave again."

"Leave?! Poseidon demanded, "how can you say you'll just leave? You've only just gotten here! If someone is controlling you, we will destroy them I will send an army of a million to see to there downfall, I wi-"

"Dad seriously, I just have to leave, you guys survived without me once you can do it again, really," Percy said and then cleared his throat, "I mean no one is controlling me father, it is more of a personal thing than anything."

Poseidon was about to speak just as the door slight creaked open.

"PERCY!?"

**Le gasp who is it? Could it be…..I'm not telling you find out next time lovelies, don't forget to review!**


End file.
